Telepathy is a wonderful thing !
by RudeandNotGinger92
Summary: Donna discovers her telepathy and it's wonderful !


**Firstly I am new to this whole story posting thing so sorry if I did it wrong, secondly I don't own nor am I associated with Doctor Who...well except in this dream I had once and finally I would like to say thanks to BMG and ghostdude101 for both helping me out.**

* * *

><p>Donna was lying on her bed reading a book the TARDIS had told her she might enjoy. She and the TARDIS got along so well, and the fact that she could communicate with her properly now was just an added bonus. When she had first come aboard after the Adipose adventure the Doctor had told her about how the TARDIS was sentient and that he was telepathically linked to her as her pilot. She was surprised to find that it didn't seem as weird as she thought it would.<p>

"Hey spaceman, does that mean she can read my thoughts?" Donna inquired finding she was intrigued with the idea.

"Hmmmm…only vaguely," he replied in surprise, that was new.

She was about to ask him something else when she realized that he was no longer paying attention but deep in thought, so she left him to it as she walked back to her room, absentmindedly stroking the wall as she walked and apologizing to the TARDIS about not being able to read her thoughts better.

One Week Later

Donna was resting on her bed after their latest adventure, man there was a lot of running involved. However, on the plus side she had definitely lost a little weight so she didn't complain, well not too much anyway, she smirked. Sitting up she started stroking the wall absently, she recently noticed she did this quite a bit. The wall got a little warm and the hum of the TARDIS took on a purring sound, Donna smiled to herself. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Donna, can I come in?" asked the Doctor softly.

"Of course you can you prawn, it's your ship, she replied with a smile

The door opened and the Doctor came in and walked over to sit on her bed.

"I know, that I'm just being polite, don't wanna walk in on you getting dressed or anything" he laughed.

Donna just smiled at him while replying, "Nah that won't happen. I asked the TARDIS to make sure that if you were gonna come in while I'm getting dressed to lock the door or zap you, or whatever she feels will let you know."

She smiled a little wider when she saw his surprised look.

"Actually that's what I came in here to see you about, how would you like another driving lesson?" he asked, smiling brightly at her surprised look that instantly changed to a look of pure enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," she replied as she jumped off her bed and practically dragged him to the console room.

However, 2 hours later Donna was feeling kinda put out as she just couldn't quite get it.

"Hey, don't worry, Donna. You'll get there, you just need more practice," the Doctor told her as he pulled her into a hug to try and cheer her up.

Donna just smiled sadly. "Not likely," she stated and leaned back to look him in the eye and asked, "Doctor, would be easier if the TARDIS and I could talk, like you and her do?"

Smiling at her, he thought about it for a second. "Probably, but most humans' telepathic centres are shut off. There are a rare few, though, that are born with theirs fully functional, but most of them don't know it as they unconsciously build a shield when they're young as it's sort of a defence mechanism."

She looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before replying, "Really? Lucky them. Well, spaceman I'm off to bed. Maybe I'll feel better after a nap."

Kissing him on the cheek before walking away, the Doctor smiled at her when he saw her running her fingers along the console and the hallway wall.

Lying in bed, Donna slowly drifted off into a strange dream that felt like a long lost memory.

'SMACK' the sound reverberates around the quiet kitchen. A young Donna stumbles back from her mother in tears as she looks at her with fear.

"What did I tell you about listening at doors, young lady?" her mother yells at her.

"B...b...but I didn't, Mum, I heard you thinking about it just now" cries Donna.

Sylvia scowls at her furiously. "Stop lying to me and making up ridiculous stories, you silly child."

Donna looks at her mum before she bolts to her room crying, she trips on the stairs and hurts herself. When she gets to her room she locks the door and dives under her covers as she continues to cry and then she can hear them, lots of voices.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screams at the top of her voice until she blacks out, when she comes round she can't hear a thing.

Suddenly Donna woke with a gasp, slightly disorientated at first until she realized that she's on the TARDIS and it was just a dream. The TARDIS, however, had seen the dream, as it was the only time she could access Donna's mind fully and came to realize that this was the reason she could hardly hear Donna's thoughts was because her shields were so powerful. She laughed lightly to herself when she realized that not even her Time Lord's shields are this powerful. However, she frowned when she realized why they are. Thinking to herself, the TARDIS realized she had two options, one being she could tell her Doctor, get him to help Donna to lower her shields and control her telepathy; or two, she could find that book she knows is in the library that would let Donna do it at her own pace. She decided to go with the latter as there might be memories, thoughts and feelings that Donna didn't want the Doctor to see.

Donna had tried several times to go back to sleep but sleep just wasn't coming to her. Just as she decided to get up and get a cup of tea, she felt her bed move slightly, so she looked over and spotted a book. Frowning, she wondered where it had come from, only to realize that the TARDIS must have put it there for her, so it must be important.

Looking at the ceiling she asked, "This for me?"

The hum changed to what Donna had come to interpret as 'Yes'. Looking back at the book she realized it was about telepathy in humans and how to protect herself and control it.

Donna remembered what the Doctor said about how some humans were powerful telepaths and didn't know it. Then, Donna realized that her dream hadn't been a dream, but a memory. Opening the book, she began read. It had taken her a few weeks but Donna had finally got the hang of it; and now she and the TARDIS could finally talk to each other, which made them both so happy. As an added bonus, the TARDIS had been teaching her how to pilot her and also how to read and speak Gallifreyan. Donna had yet to tell the Doctor any of this as she wanted to surprise him, so Donna decided that it was time to put her driving lessons from the TARDIS into action. The Doctor was doing some routine maintenance to his beloved ship when he heard Donna approach.

"Doctor, I was wondering if we could give the driving lessons another go," she said softly.

The Doctor was a little surprised and secretly happy that she'd asked this as he always looked forward to any reason to be up close and personal with her. Yes, it had shocked him when he realized that he had developed more than 'mates' feelings for her, but he realized it had been inevitable as she was brilliant, funny, kind, compassionate and not to mention a ginger beauty.

"Sure we can, love," he replied absently, not quite realizing what he had said.

Donna looked at him for a second and smiled shyly. What happened next shocked him into next week. Donna didn't even wait for him, she just dived right in and was doing everything perfectly and the Doctor found it to be very sexy. Seconds after having that thought he found himself being kissed to within an inch of his life by Donna. When she pulled back for air he was frozen for a few seconds before he came back to himself.

Smiling goofily at her he asked, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Smiling back she replied in Gallifreyan, "'Cause I think when you fly the TARDIS, you look sexy too."

"Donna, how do you know how to speak Gallifreyan and also how do you know what I was thinking?" he asked surprised.

He suddenly felt the push of her mind on his and what he saw stunned him. Donna was, as it turned out, a natural telepath and even better, she and the TARDIS had bonded. When she retreated from his mind all he could do was stare at her in awe.

"Donna, I think you should know that I really like you as more than a mate and I was wondering if maybe we could try and give it a go as a couple," the very nervous Time Lord stuttered out.

Smiling fondly at her Lord she raised her hand to cup his cheek and kissed him softly, replying, "I'd like that too, Doctor."

Looking down at her with his most dazzling smile, he leaned back in to kiss her again, while around them the TARDIS hummed happily.


End file.
